


Aconite

by Te3nW0lfL0ver95



Series: Teen Wolf In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Stiles réconforte Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Te3nW0lfL0ver95/pseuds/Te3nW0lfL0ver95
Summary: Stiles regarda d'un air effrayé Isaac, qui se dirigeait vers lui lentement mais sûrement, tous crocs sortis et yeux brillants. Il allait le bouffer il en était certain. Il apprécierait beaucoup si Derek pouvait bouger son cul et arrêter sa drague. (Saison 2, épisode 2)OULa scène où Isaac se transforme pour la première fois dans sa cellule, mais cette fois le chasseur réussit à lui injecter une petite dose d'aconite et Stiles réconforte par la suite un Derek très inquiet pour son Bêta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite par ma meilleure amie, Julie, et moi-même, pas de Sterek pour l'instant mais une suite est prévu pour peut-être la semaine prochaine, alors qui sait?
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**ACONITE**

 

Stiles regarda d'un air effrayé Isaac, qui se dirigeait vers lui, lentement mais sûrement, tous crocs sortis et yeux brillants. Il allait le bouffer, il en était certain. Il apprécierait beaucoup si Derek pouvait bouger son cul et arrêter sa drague (non il n'était pas jaloux, pourquoi vous dites ça? Ouais ok, peut-être un peu) pour venir lui prêter main forte...lui sauver la vie en fait. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout, et il ne ferait pas le poids face à un loup-garou rendu complètement dingue par la pleine lune.

Il commença donc tout naturellement à faire ses prières, persuadé de vivre ses derniers instants. Mais alors qu'il prévenait sa mère de son arrivé imminente, il ne se rendit pas compte que le chasseur (qui au passage était censé être K.O d'un méchant coup sur la tête) s'était réveillé et qu'il avait sa seringue de malheur planté dans le dos d'Isaac, l'aconite entrant dans son organisme. L'hyperactif ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit un grognement et le bruit d'une tête qui s'écrase contre le mur.

   Derek venait d'assommer le chasseur comme Isaac l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai loupé quoi? S'enquit Stiles, qui était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien suivi de l'affaire.

L'Alpha ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à vérifier que son Bêta était toujours en vie. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était le cas et que la seringue était encore à moitié pleine, il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il souleva le jeune loup pour l'emmener d'urgence voir Deaton, en espérant que la clinique vétérinaire était encore ouverte à cette heure.

-Et moi? Comment je fais? Demanda Stiles à Derek, qui l'ignora une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon père?

-Démerdes-toi!

Stiles en resta bouche bée. Quel connard! Ok, certes il était lui aussi inquiet pour Isaac et il comprenait que Derek le soit, mais quand même. Il n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée puisque son père, accompagné de quelques adjoints, fit son apparition. Le shérif regarda son fils d'un air interrogateur et Stiles se sentit obligé d'expliquer:

-Alors pour commencer il faut que tu saches que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, c'est lui, dit-il en désignant le chasseur du doigt. Ensuite, il faut aussi que tu saches que Derek et Isaac sont des loups-garous, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Jusque là tu me suis, ça va? Ok. Cet homme que tu vois là couché par terre, est un chasseur de loup-garou, tu vois le problème? T'es d'accord c'est la pleine lune, et Isaac allait se transformer en loup-garou et le chasseur était venu le tuer, mais manque de pot, Isaac lui a éclaté la tête contre le mur, et maintenant je ne sais pas où il est parti, tu sais j'ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop occupé à prier pour ma vie et...

-Ok, sors de là avant que je décide de t'arrêter, le coupa son père.

-D'accord.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit en vitesse et se rendit chez Deaton, là où il savait que Derek avait emmener son Bêta.

 

~( )~

 

Stiles arriva dans la salle d'attente de la clinique en hurlant:

-Merci Derek, cher Alpha, pour m'avoir laissé en plan! J'ai dû tout expliquer à mon père, franchement tu crains!

-Attends, tu lui as dit quoi exactement? Lui demanda l'Alpha, inquiet de savoir ce que l'hyperactif avait pû dire.

-Je lui ai dit toute la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise?

 _Je vais commettre un meurtre,_ se dit Derek. Stiles était vraiment le Roi des Crétins.

-Mais je sais pas pourquoi il m'a pas cru, continua Stilinski. Pourtant c'est pas si bizarre, si?

Derek se contenta de fixer Stiles du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. L'hyperactif se calma et il s'assirent tous les deux sur des sièges. Stiles vit l'Alpha prendre sa tête entre ses mains, l'air totalement secoué. Il savait que Derek s'inquiétait pour son Bêta et il trouvait cela mignon, c'était comme un père s'inquiétant pour son fils. Il hésita à prendre Hale dans ses bras.

_Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que je risque, à part me faire égorger? Rien._

  Il fit donc un câlin à Derek.

Ce dernier était abasourdi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait repousser l'humain ou le laisser le réconforter, parce que ça faisait du bien. Il décida qu'il le tuerait plus tard et de rester dans les bras de Stiles quelques minutes de plus.

Et c'est ainsi que Deaton les retrouva. Il se racla la gorge, un peu gêné et parce qu'il voulait que les deux l'écoutent, car il avait des nouvelles à leur donner. Stiles et Derek restèrent dans la même position sans se rendre compte de l'impression que cela pouvait donner à ceux qui les voyaient. Deaton rit intérieurement, mais resta sérieux en apparence. Il dit à Derek:

-Je lui ai injecté quelque chose pour contrer les effets de l'aconite, mais je te préviens, il aura l'air d'aller bien pendant un moment, mais il risque de fatiguer très vite, alors ramène-le rapidement.

Le principal intéressé apparu dans la salle d'attente, un sourire moqueur lancé en direction des deux hommes en plein câlin et ce fut assez pour qu'il s'écartent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Derek attrapa son Bêta par le bras, grommela un petit merci à Deaton et sortit sans un mot.

   Stiles en resta une fois de plus bouché bée.

   Deux fois qu'il le laissait en plan aujourd'hui!

 

~( )~

 

Dans la voiture, Isaac harcelait Derek pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Stiles et lui.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, et crois-moi j'ai tout mon temps.

A peine sa phrase terminée, il tomba littéralement de sommeil. Derek regarda son Bêta l'air à moitié soulagé et à moitié amusé. Il était sauvé pour cette fois, mais il savait que dès qu'Isaac serait réveillé, l'interrogatoire recommencerait.

 

 

 


End file.
